


Удачный момент

by Axeliriya, fandom Drarry 2020 (fandom_Drarry_2020)



Series: Драбблы и мини высокого рейтинга [13]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Don't copy to another site, Fandom Kombat 2020, M/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Post-Hogwarts
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-11
Updated: 2020-06-11
Packaged: 2021-03-04 00:29:00
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,759
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24664651
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Axeliriya/pseuds/Axeliriya, https://archiveofourown.org/users/fandom_Drarry_2020/pseuds/fandom%20Drarry%202020
Summary: Поттер вышел из душевой, как из чертовой эротической фантазии.
Relationships: Draco Malfoy/Harry Potter
Series: Драбблы и мини высокого рейтинга [13]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1894069
Comments: 6
Kudos: 38
Collections: Level 5 Quest 1: Драбблы/Мини от M до E 2020, fandom Drarry 2020 драбблы и мини высокого рейтинга M-E





	Удачный момент

**Author's Note:**

> фик написан по [заявке с Инсайда](https://fb-inside.diary.ru/p219379348.htm#747019265): «А в единственном номере гостиницы была всего одна кровать!»

Поттер вышел из душевой, как из чертовой эротической фантазии. Драко множество раз соблазняли, использовали самые изощренные способы, но Поттер превзошел все ожидания. Ему вообще ничего не нужно было делать, Драко и без того держался на чистом энтузиазме. Но это стало последней каплей. 

Той самой, вероятно, что стекала сейчас с его волос по шее и груди, оставляя влажную дорожку на коже. 

Драко усилием воли заставил себя отвернуться в другую сторону. Зажмурился.

— Ты должен меня охранять, а не… 

— Не что? — уточнил Поттер. Кровать скрипнула, прогибаясь под тяжестью его тела. Драко напрягся. 

— Тебе нужно было заказать два номера, а не двухместный, — буркнул Драко. Зря он закрыл глаза, зря отвернулся. Ожидание прикосновения переживать было гораздо сложнее, когда не видишь. Ему казалось, что Поттер вот-вот навалится сверху, прижмется губами к шее под линией волос. Но тот ничего не делал. 

— Я не твой секретарь, Малфой. Моя работа охранять тебя, а не потакать капризам. Мы бы в любом случае спали в одном номере. Какая разница, сколько здесь кроватей? — сказал он спокойно, укладываясь под одеялом. И не сделал даже попытки придвинуться ближе. 

Свет погас, погрузив комнату в темноту. Драко напрягся сильнее, прислушиваясь к тому, что происходило позади. Готов был среагировать на любое движение… хотел этого. Готовился. 

Чертов Поттер не издавал ни звука. Только дышал. Он не спал, нет. Но, кажется, именно это он и собирался делать. 

Драко перевернулся на спину и посмотрел на него. На растрепанные влажные волосы, расслабленное лицо без дурацких очков, на спокойное умиротворение в каждой черте. 

Он что, реально собирался спать? Разве это не тот идеальный момент, которого ждут с нетерпением?

Драко не был настолько идиотом, чтобы не понимать, что Поттер его хотел. Держался, конечно. Но и Драко держался. И вот они в отеле, в последнем оставшемся двухместном номере, в одной кровати. И Поттер даже не попытается? То есть… у них действительно ничего не будет?

Драко настолько погрузился в свое недоумение, что не сразу заметил, что Поттер открыл глаза. Только когда тот повернул голову, Драко пришел в себя. Щеки обожгло смущением. Но взгляда он не отвел. 

— Что? — спросил с вызовом. 

— Меня не устраивает одноразовый секс, — сказал Поттер. 

— Что? — уже тише и неуверенно переспросил Драко. — Зачем мне это…

— Я не стану к тебе приставать, Малфой. Не потому, что не хочу. А потому что не хочу, чтобы это закончилось здесь и сейчас. Прекрати вертеться и спи. Спокойной ночи. 

Он отвернулся. 

Чертов Поттер. Отвернулся. 

Драко дернул его за плечо, опрокидывая на спину. Навис и посмотрел в глаза. 

— Значит, ничего не будет? 

Поттер расплылся в торжествующей улыбке. 

— А тебе хочется? — спросил он. 

— Нет, — быстро ответил Драко и плюхнулся обратно на спину. Посмотрел в потолок. Это было немного обидно. Поттер с ним играл. Но если подумать, они оба играли. И уже достаточно долго, чтобы Драко успело это надоесть. По всему выходило, что он был единственным, кто считал эту ситуацию удачной. Поттеру было все равно. Он ждал не этого. Он ждал, когда Драко сдастся. 

Атмосфера вполне располагала. В комнате стояла тишина, в окно пробивался неяркий свет луны. Они были только вдвоем, в одной кровати, под одним одеялом. 

Драко подумалось, что если не сейчас, то уже неизвестно когда, потому что бегать от Поттера при любых других обстоятельствах получалось гораздо легче. 

Драко пытались соблазнить множество раз. Он ни разу не поддался на провокации. 

Теперь же вопрос ставился совершенно иначе. Удастся ли ему соблазнить Поттера? Здесь и сейчас. 

Он осторожно перевернулся на бок, подперев голову рукой. Поттер казался спящим, дышал ровно. Глаза за закрытыми веками почти не двигались. 

Драко стало немножко страшно. Ему ни разу в жизни не доводилось делать чего-то подобного. И все же, пусть руки совсем чуть-чуть вспотели, он протянул ладонь под одеялом и коснулся кончиками пальцев теплой кожи над тазовой костью. 

Поттер резко втянул воздух через нос, мышцы его живота сократились под чужим прикосновением. Задышал он чаще, сжал губы в тонкую полоску. Но…

Не пошевелился, не отодвинулся, не сказал ни слова против. 

Драко смелее передвинул ладонь на его напряженный живот, чуть надавил, чтобы усилить контакт, зацепил пальцами дорожку густых волос под пупком. 

Поттер открыл глаза. Он не взглянул на Драко, будто был в своих мыслях, решал что-то. И все же не шевельнулся. 

Воодушевленный и уже немного возбужденный своей решительностью, Драко наклонился, прижался губами к оголенному плечу, руку опустил чуть ниже, провел вдоль кромки боксеров и подцепил резинку, приподнимая. 

Поттер громко сглотнул и выдавил с хрипотцой:

— Доиграешься. 

Драко легко прикусил упругую кожу и кивнул:

— Надеюсь. 

Поттер весь разом напрягся, спружинил и одним слитным движением опрокинул Драко на спину, оседлав его бедра. Сжал пальцами плечи и, склонившись почти к самому лицу, посмотрел в глаза со всей серьезностью. 

— Я после этого от тебя не отстану. 

Драко закатил глаза и хмыкнул. На это он отвечать не собирался. Не признаваться же, что… с вероятностью процентов девяносто чувствовал бы себя использованным, если бы все ограничилось одной ночью. А ему не нравилось это чувство. Ни в работе, ни в отношениях. 

Поттер, кажется, все еще ждал от него какого-то ответа. И Драко, вместо тысячи дурацких, никому не нужных слов, потянулся вверх.

Никогда прежде ему не становилось так жарко просто от соприкосновения с чужими губами. Он впервые пробовал Поттера на вкус, несколько томительных секунд смаковал это ощущение, касаясь их кончиком языка, пока Поттер целиком не перехватил инициативу. Его язык оказался внутри стремительно, заполняя собой пространство. Драко выдохнул, прижался теснее, отвечая, едва поспевая за сорвавшимся Поттером. Приподнял бедра, прижимаясь стояком к его паху. Жар охватил все тело, кожу покалывало от желания. Драко обхватил Поттера за шею и надавил. Ему хотелось чувствовать сильнее, вбирать в себя ту страсть, с которой Поттер настойчиво толкался языком внутрь, водил руками по груди и ребрам. 

Они не давали друг другу передышки. Поттер неуловимым движением сменил позу, и Драко ощутил, как между ног проталкивается чужое бедро, давит на изнывающий член — приятно, до мурашек. Драко бесконтрольно потерся о него, раздвинул ноги шире, давая больше пространства. Где-то на краю сознания ему было стыдно за свое поведение. Сам напросился, сам себя предлагал. Но для самобичевания будет завтра, а сегодня он должен был насладиться каждым мгновением. Стеснительность была послана с глубоким стоном, когда Поттер разорвал поцелуй и, подхватив его под колени, раздвинул ноги. Сквозь два слоя трусов потерся крепко стоящим членом между ягодиц, надавливая, имитируя движения старые как мир и прекрасные как рассвет. 

Драко выгнулся, подставляясь. Зажмурился. От стыда жгло щеки, резало в глазах.

Поттер потянул за резинку трусов и вполне умело стянул их. Вновь вернул ноги Драко в прежнее положение и теперь уже потерся о голую, очень чувствительную кожу промежности. Драко повел бедрами, подаваясь навстречу. Застонал, не в силах сдерживаться, когда большой палец надавил под мошонкой и заскользил ниже. 

«Войди. Войди!» — мысленно требовал Драко, но палец покружил у входа, слегка потер, разглаживая складки, и исчез. Тут же на его члене сомкнулся кулак, двинулся вверх-вниз. Жаркие губы сомкнулись на ареоле соска, зубы придавили самый кончик. 

Драко резко выдохнул, схватил Поттера за отросшие на макушке волосы, другой рукой вцепился ему в плечо, до боли вонзая ногти в кожу. Поттер со звериным рычанием вновь захватил его губы, непристойно облизал их, толкнулся внутрь и отстранился. 

Драко открыл глаза, когда ко рту прикоснулись чужие пальцы. У Поттера зрачки перекрывали почти всю радужку, взгляд казался поплывшим и голодным. Драко и сам был не лучше. И все же догадался, с какой целью мягкая подушечка среднего пальца потирается между его губ. Коснулся ее кончиком языка, обхватил фалангу и втянул в рот, облизывая языком со всех сторон, обильно смачивая слюной. 

Поттер закусил губу, не сводя взгляда с собственного пальца. Двинул бедрами, вжимаясь членом между ягодиц. Ему все еще хватало выдержки, и Драко понятия не имел, как он сдерживается. Но палец выпустил, оставив на нем столько своей слюны, что она натянулась тонкой нитью и оборвалась, оставив след на подбородке. 

Поттер завел руку Драко между ног, надавил на проход и, влажно проведя языком от подбородка к губам, протолкнул палец сразу по костяшки. 

Стон Драко он поймал своим ртом, заглушил языком. Двинул пальцем внутри, надавливая на переднюю стенку. Он точно знал что искать, точно знал, где это находится. 

Драко выгнулся, содрогаясь. Его распирало от ощущений, от эмоций. Он знал, что сможет расслабиться достаточно, чтобы принять гораздо больше, но радовался и ликовал внутри оттого, что Поттер не позволил себе войти насухую и не оставил его ради поисков палочки. Он медленно растягивал, добавляя пальцы, совершенно по-плебейски плевал на руку, когда слюна подсыхала, и это необъяснимо заводило еще больше. Драко цеплялся за Поттера, потому что ему было чертовски хорошо под ним и потому что хотелось его касаться, вжиматься, поторопить. По возможности кусал его, оставляя собственнические следы на шее и плечах. Наслаждался вкусом его кожи, смаковал соль на языке, редкий металлический привкус, когда удавалось оставить особенно смачную отметину. 

Поттер ни разу не пожаловался на боль или синяки. Просто в какой-то момент, когда Драко так увлекся, присосавшись к его шее, что почти не заметил подмены, толкнулся в него членом, растягивая анус болезненно приятно, давая ощущение долгожданной наполненности. Драко сжал коленями его бока, застонал, вцепившись в спину. Выдохнул тяжело, загнанно. И широко расставил ноги, открываясь, принимая. Дырку немного саднило, но Драко буквально растекся от того, как правильно его распирало изнутри, от давления на мягкие стенки, трения твердого члена о чувствительную простату. 

Поттер сжал пальцами его ягодицы, чуть приподнял, отрывая от кровати и задавая правильный угол, навалился, вылизывая шею под подбородком, и сорвался. Сорвался до темноты перед глазами. Драко сжался внутри. Его выворачивало наизнанку каждым движением, каждым стоном. Под пальцами скользила потная поттеровская спина, губами ощущалась его влажная искусанная кожа. Горячий, почти обжигающий, он двигался внутри так быстро, что Драко не удавалось подстроиться под его движения. Каждый толчок он ловил, захлебываясь стоном. Напряжение нарастало с невероятной силой, сковало мышцы. И взорвалось сначала в сознании, прокатилось дрожью по телу, зацепило каждый нерв. Выплеснулось наружу, между скользкими животами. 

Он пытался отдышаться, сжимая Поттера руками и ногами, пока тот дотрахивал его, раздражая болезненно чувствительные внутренности. Но Драко не остановил. Ему… даже нравилось. Ощущать это жжение, покалывание, трение. И ощущать всем телом, как Поттер теряет контроль и связь с реальностью.

Это было хорошо. И воспринималось маленькой, но внушительной победой где-то в сознании. 

Поттер не откатился в сторону. Не разорвал объятий, когда все закончилось. Даже не сразу вышел, не позволяя пролиться собственной сперме на простыни. Но и не придавливал всем весом, сохраняя тонкий баланс близости. Драко откровенно наслаждался. И потихоньку проваливался в дрему. 

Вынырнул лишь однажды, когда Поттер обхватил его руками и перекатился на спину, утягивая Драко за собой. 

— Жарко, — пробормотал Драко, тем не менее, устраивая щеку на его твердой груди. 

— Потерпишь, — шепнул Поттер в ответ, натягивая на них край одеяла. 

Даже если бы Драко не решил в этот раз выступить инициатором, это все равно не ограничилось бы одним разом. И случилось бы рано или поздно. И что бы ни произошло дальше, Драко никогда не станет об этом жалеть. Но утром обязательно возмутиться, сгорая от стыда. Просто чтобы Поттер не расслаблялся раньше времени.


End file.
